


We'll find a way, we always do

by Howto_disappear



Series: We'll find a way, we always do [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Characters from the future, Clarke doesn't, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lexa has trust issues, Linctavia is going strong, Portals, Raven and Michael equal Miven, Raven is annoying, Time Travel, i wrote this with my cousin, so is michael, yes there are portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howto_disappear/pseuds/Howto_disappear
Summary: The 100 group finds a portal that takes them into the apartment of 5 Seconds of Summer. Raven quickly discovers that they are in the year 2050. Some are less thrilled to be living together than others, but will ultimately work together to get home and continue with their lives. One thing is for sure though, they will never be the same.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Michael Clifford
Series: We'll find a way, we always do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671973
Kudos: 7





	1. Day One

“Food and water will be delivered by riders in two days time.” Lexa says as she walks down the halls of Arkadia, “Until then furs and other supplies that we brought will be left here and distributed evenly amongst your people.” 

“Mochof, heda,” Octavia says following the group.

“No need to thank me, Oktavia kom Skaikru en Trikru.” Lexa comes to a top at the door that leads outside, “I guess it is my time to leave. I had a-” She turns around and sees a mysterious black hole with smoke surrounding it in the middle of the hall and tilts her head curiously.

Octavia and the others soon follow, “That wasn’t there before, was it?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “No.” 

They stare at it before Raven walks up to it, ignores the protest of her friends and she places her hand inside and looks around at the other, “Guys remember those movies on the Ark where people would travel through time by walking through a door?” She asked and both Clarke and Octavia nod, “Well my friends, this here looks to be a portal.” She turns around and smiles, “Pretty cool right?”

Lincoln and Lexa stare blankly but the fellow Arkadians stare wide-eyed.

“Raven, back away from it,” Clarke says but the mechanic doesn’t listen as she takes a step through, completely vanishing.

“How?” Lexa looks to the blonde as she runs after her friend.

“Clarke!” Octavia yells and runs in after her.

Lexa and Lincoln stare at each other before drawing their weapons and cautiously walking through. The bright light blinds them but when they open their eyes they are in a room filled with weird looking portraits all over the walls, two beds with blankets they’ve only seen Skaikru use, and what Lexa could only identify as a very small war table, mini lanterns, and the biggest set of drums she has ever seen.

Wherever they were, it wasn’t Arkadia nor Polis. No this was somewhere far far away, something from a different time.

“No way.” Raven runs up to a Greenday poster, “I loved this band back on the Ark!” She jumps around, pointing out the other posters around the room, smiling as if they aren’t in some foreign place.

“Where are we?” Lincoln asks and taps one of the drums softly before looking around the rest of the room.

“Well, considering these posters are around a hundred years old, I’d say around the year 2010 to 2050.” Raven states as she opens the lid of a laptop, “Wow, this thing is old.” The screen lights up and Lexa walks slowly towards it and glares at the tek.

Raven manages to hack into the computer and checks the date, “2050.” she says and Clarke and Octavia stare at her.

“How is this even possible?” Octavia asks and Raven shrugs.

“I don’t know but this is pretty cool.”

“What is 2050?” Lexa asks and Clarke turns to her, “It’s the year.”

The brunette stares blankly and the room is silent as everyone takes in the news, but the silence doesn’t last long, as Lincoln picks up one of the drum sticks and hits it against the drums curiously.

“What the hell was that?!” 

“Did someone just hit my fucking drums?”  
They freeze at the voices from somewhere within the building before the sound of footsteps echo up the stairs.

“We’re not alone,” Clarke says and pulls out her gun from her belt and the others follow. 

The footsteps get closer before Ashton peeks his head through the door and looks around his room slowly, noticing a larger group standing there. 

“What the hell..” he mumbles.

“Ashton move your butt over let me see!” A female voice shouts. 

Suddenly, the door opens fully and shows a young woman and man. 

The group and two people stare at each other with blank expressions.

Lexa takes the first step and gets ready to swing her sword at the man but Clarke grabs her arm to get her attention, “Not yet.” She whispers and the commander nods her head before taking a step back.

Silence seems to linger throughout the room and Lexa signals for Lincoln and Octavia to lower their weapon before speaking, “Who are you and why did you bring us here?”

“Might I ask you the same thing, who are you, and what are you doing in my house?” Sage asks with suspicion. 

Lexa sends a deadly glare towards the woman before taking a step closer and backing her against the wall, “Answer me.” She snarls.

“Okay, first of all, personal space,” Sage says, pushing Lexa off. “Second of all, what are you wearing, and what's with the weird ass weapons?” Sage chuckles, “Third of all, how did you get in my house?” 

Lexa reaches down and pulls her dagger that’s strapped to her thigh but before she can use it Clarke yanks her off. 

“Enough!” The blonde yells at her before turning to Sage, “Look, we don’t know how we got here. So, if you could please tell us where we are, that would be greatly appreciated.” 

Sage sighs, “What do you mean you don’t know where you are?” Sage pauses before Ashton speaks up, “Are you guys okay? Do you need some help or something?” 

“We don’t need your help.” Lexa spits and Clarke turns to glare at her, “Yes help would be greatly appreciated.” The blonde corrects.

Ashton looks at sage, “Can you be a dear and get me my phone?” he sarcastically bats his eyes. 

Sage groans and quickly leaves the room to get his phone. “THANK YOU!” Ashton shouts as he hears her footsteps run along down the stairs. 

“Chit ste phone?” Lincoln asks, speaking in his native language and the two grounders look at the Arkaidians for answers.

“En’s tek.” Octavia answers and Raven nods, “Never seen one in person before but they looked pretty cool in the movies on the Ark.” the mechanic says spinning in the chair.

“Raven, how are you so calm?” Octavia rolls her eyes and Raven shrugs.

Ashton gives the group a stare before Sage bursts into the room throwing Ashton his phone. 

“Hey, hey! Be careful here, you’re throwing my baby!” He says before typing in 911, “Hello? Yes, I need help. Okay, so there’s this group of people who are in my house carrying weapons and wearing some sort of armor-” He removes the phone from his ear, “They hung up.”

Sage bursts out laughing before flopping on her bed, “You honestly sounded like some psycho Ash.” Sage snatched the phone from his hands and texted Michael to get over to their room. 

“There, I texted Michael and told him to come kick these weirdos out of our house.” 

“What do you want sage, this better be good because you interrupted me from our game,” Michael said walking into the room. 

He looked at the group, then back at sage and Ashton, then back to the group. 

“Who the hell are you? And what are you wearing, did you come out of some sort of cosplay?” Michael screamed. 

Lexa goes to open her mouth but Raven jumps from her seat and slams the laptop lid closed causing Ashton to flinch, “Nope, actually I came from my mom, but if you’re wondering how we wound up in this place of wonders we came from a portal.” She says as if nothing in that sentence sounded off. 

Michael’s face lit up, “ohhh. I’ve heard of this! You guys came from some sort of alternate dimension. Did you come from the past?” 

“Well, we’re from the year 2150 and if that computer over there is correct then we’re from the future.” Raven places her hands on her hips, “Like the posters by the way.”

Michael smiles, “I like this girl right here.” He points at the girl. He extends his hands, “I’m Michael.” 

Raven takes it, “Raven Reyes at your service.” She smiles.

It went silent, “Well, uh, Raven.” Michael says. “Do you guys need a place to stay for a while?” 

Ashton looks at Michael with wide eyes, “Are you crazy? Letting these psycho's stay at our place? No, no I don’t want them here, and I won’t allow it.” Ashton crosses his arms and looks away.

“Oh come on ashy.” sage teases, “I think it would be fun to have their company around, except for this girl right here.” She points at Lexa. “she’s a little too, what’s the word? Intimidating.” sage glares at Lexa. 

Lincoln growls and walks up to the woman, “No one talks to heda with such disrespect.” He draws his sword.

“Chit daun, Linkon.” Lexa commands and the man nods before withdrawing his weapon and walking away. Lexa walks up to the girl, “Lincoln is right. As the commander of the coalition, I have the right to take what I want, but since you were not aware of my power I will spare you.” She walks away, “Now if you are ready I’d like to get some rest.”

Sage glares at Lexa before sighing, “Michael go find them some space on the couch and the extra bedroom, and make sure to tell luke and Calum to go to bed, it’s late.” 

Michael nods and signals the group to follow him. When they all leave Sage looks at Ashton and gives him a desperate stare. “Please try to control me around that Lexa girl, I don’t really like her and I might punch her if she speaks another word to me.” 

Ashton nods and walks out of the bedroom to let Sage get dressed. Once the two are dressed, they hop into their beds and fall asleep. 

The group follows Michael into the living room and the two grounders stare wide-eyed at the thin box of moving pictures, “Chit ste em?” Lexa whispers to Clarke. 

“It’s called a TV, short for television. People makeup stories and film them before streaming them on live television.” Lexa nods still not fully understanding but decides to ask later, this is no time for distractions as their lives could all be at risk.

“CALUM YOU’RE GOING DOWN” luke screams. Gunshots raid off the Tv and echo off of the surround sound.

“Get down!” Lincoln yells and grabs Octavia before pulling her onto the floor, blocking her body with his. Lexa does the same but pulls Clarke and Raven behind the couch before pulling out her weapon, getting ready to fight.

The two both pause their game and look at the people on the ground.  
“Michael who the hell are they?” Calum asks. 

“I’ll explain later, just go to bed it’s late.”  
“But Mikey… it's only three in the morning! We always stay up till five!” Luke whines.

“Sorry, it’s the queen’s rules.” Michael rolls his eyes, making it obvious that he was talking about sage. 

Luke and Calum growl and turn off the TV, heading upstairs. 

Michael stares at the people below them, “get up idiots, it was just the noise coming off of the TV, I thought you were from the future.” 

“Told ya,” Raven says to Lexa and Lincoln as she stands from behind the couch, “And we are from the future.”

“Then why do you not know what a Tv is?” He asks and Raven sighs.

“Look, I didn’t want to have to tell you like this but in two years some lady named Becca Franco will invent some crazy AI named A.L.I.E. who will then, eventually, send nuclear bombs down onto the earth.” She takes a deep breath, “Wow, that was a lot to say.”

Michael looks at her with a bit of shock, “wow.” was all he could say. He chuckles a bit before speaking, “Uhm should I warn people about this?” 

“No!” Clarke says immediately before clearing her throat, “Look, if you tell people, then our world will be messed up by the time we get back.”

“Okay… uh let’s just get you guys to bed now because I’m exhausted.” he pauses, “so uh our couch here extends out into a bed so whoever wants to take that, you are welcome to.” 

“And then we have a bed upstairs if anyone wants that. Not all of you guys will fit so I’ll let you guys figure that out. Okay? Okay.” Michael walks back upstairs and flops onto his bed, passing out. 

“Heda deserves the bedroom.” Lincoln states, “Raven and Octavia can take the couch and I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Clarke?” Lexa turns to her questioningly and the blonde shrugs, “Whatever.” 

Raven wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clarke glares at her, “Well, goodnight guys.” Raven flops down onto the couch and Octavia drags her off, “We need to set up the bed idiot.”

Raven stands up and rolls her eyes, “All have you know, I was the youngest zero-g mechanic on the Ark in fifty-two years so who’s the idiot now?”

“Keyword ‘was’,” Clarke states before marching up the stairs to find their room.

Raven turns to Lexa, “Good luck with that.” Lexa shoots her a glare before following the blonde.

Lincoln and Octavia pull out the bed and Raven jumps onto it before falling asleep.

“You’re really making me sleep with that?” Octavia asks and Lincoln laughs, “You can have the floor.”

“Yeah, right.” She kisses her boyfriend before laying down on the bed, “Love you.” She mumbles and Lincoln smiles.

Meanwhile upstairs, Clarke and Lexa look for their own room by throwing open all the doors. Clarke, not growing up with a whole tower floor to herself quietly opens them, but Lexa, who did, opens them loudly, still getting used to the foreign doorknobs. 

“Lexa, be quiet.” the blonde whispers and Lexa sighs, “I’m trying.” 

“Only two more doors to go,” Clarke says and Lexa walks up to one, “You sure it’s that one?” 

“There is only one way to find out, Klark.” She fumbles with the doorknob making noise and Clarke laughs, “Need help?”

“No.” She tries again but fails, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Klark, ai laik heda, I do not need help.” Lexa pushes hard on the door and it flies open and bangs on the wall before slowly coming back towards them.

Sage immediately jumps up from her bed, startled from the loud noise that awoke her.

She looked around her room and saw two dark figures standing at her door frame, “Lexa,” one whispers, “wrong room let’s go.” 

“Lexa? Clarke? What the hell are you doing making all this noise?!” sage nearly screams, making Ashton ‘wake up.’ 

“Omg sage, shut up I’m trying to sleep,” Ashton mumbles chucking a pillow at her face. 

Sage huffs and throws the pillow down onto the floor. “Go to bed, you guys.” She mutters, turning around and falling back asleep. 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s arm and drags her out of the doorway and into the last remaining bedroom. She sighs before laying down on the far end of the bed and faces away from the commander. 

“Clarke?” 

“Yeah?”

“I can sleep on the floor.”

“It’s fine Lexa, just sleep.”

There’s a dip on the other side of the bed as Lexa slides in. She lays on the very edge and wills herself to sleep.


	2. Day Two

BEEP!

BEEP!

Michael groans as he hits the “STOP” button on his alarm clock. He rubs his eyes and sits up from his bed. 

“5:30 am” he read out loud. 

Michael put on his Green day shirt and some black skinny jeans. Then he went and brushed his teeth and put on his high top black converse. 

As he was walking downstairs, he had an evil idea. Michael ran over to Raven and shook her violently. 

“Raven! Raven wake up,” he whispered. 

Raven groans, “Not now, Abby. I need sleep,” She jumps awake realizing that it wasn’t Clarke’s mom desperately trying to wake her but Michael, “So this is really happening and I didn’t just dream all that?”

“No this isn’t a dream idiot. Now grab some pots and pans, and wake up the others with me.'' Michael said with a mischievous smile. 

“That’s the best thing you’ve said to me all day.” She jumps up and carefully avoids putting too much pressure on her left leg, “Let’s go make some noise.”

Michael takes Raven’s hand and drags her to the kitchen. They both grab some pots and pans and gets ready to be loud. 

“You ready?” Michael asks.

“Hell yeah!” She bangs the pans together and the noise echoes through the house, “Wake up sleepyheads!” Michael joins in too. 

Octavia groans and throws a pillow their way which they both dodge with ease, “I swear to god, Raven, I’m gonna kill you.” 

Lincoln rubs his face and calms his nerves as he remembers where he is before getting up off of the floor. 

“Like you could, O. I know you’re some real cool warrior chick but even you couldn’t take down the infamous Raven Reyes,” Raven says and bangs the pans even louder together.

Michael giggles and says, “I’m going to go take care of the upstairs folks.” He whispers to Raven. Michael runs upstairs.

“I call Clarke and Lexa!” She follows him up the stairs.

“Okay!” Michael yells. He barges into Ashton and Sage’s room and starts banging the pots together. 

“I DON’T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL. Y'ALL NEVER GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME! WHERE’S THE FORKING POTS?! WHERE’S THE FORKING POTS?! POTS POTS PO- '' before Michael could finish, Ashton got up and threw both of his drum sticks at Michael's head.

“Shut the hell up Michael! Gosh!” Sage also gets up and smacks Michael's head with her hand, and exits the room to the bathroom.

“Good morning my children,” Michael says before skipping out of their room peacefully. 

“Now time for the crackheads..” He mumbles.

Michael barges into Luke and Calum’s rooms and starts banging the pots together. 

“WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS.” he screams.

Luke jumps up from his bed and tackles Michael to the ground and grabs the pot, yeeting it out of their bedroom. 

“SHUT. UP.” 

Calum also comes in flopping on top of the two. “Yeah, Michael just shut up.” Calum grabs the other pot and throws it right beside Michael’s head, “Next time it will literally be through your head.” Calum mumbles and gets dressed.

Michael laughs and walks out of their room closing the door and heading downstairs to eat breakfast. 

Raven opens the door in search of Clarke and Lexa and laughs evilly when she finds them. Clarke has her arm draped over the brunette’s waist and Raven almost feels bad for waking them. Almost.

She bangs the pots together making the two girls groan, “Clexa, time to get up!” she yells and Lexa’s eyes open and her body tenses feeling Clarke pressed up behind her.

“Be quiet,” Clarke mumbles and buries her face in Lexa’s hair. Her eyes snap open before she jumps out of the bed and as far away from Lexa as possible.

Lexa gets up and the two don’t make eye contact with each other or Raven who is currently chanting “Clexa” and banging the pots together over and over. 

Clarke pushes past the mechanic and down the stairs and Raven looks towards Lexa, “Good luck with that,” she says before walking away and Lexa follows. 

Sage puts on her black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with her black converse. 

She walks downstairs and sees that everyone is already up eating. She looks over and finds Calum chilling on the couch just watching Tv.

A big smile covered her face and walked up to Calum, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Good morning.” she smiled. 

“Good morning love.” Calum smiled as well as Sage sat down and cuddled with him.

Michael walked over to them and pushed them apart, sitting in between both of them. “Give. Me. Love” He demanded.

Sage and Calum gave him a crazy look. 

“I said, Give. Me. Love” 

Calum awkwardly put his arms around Michael and ‘hugged’ him, sage also doing the same thing, put her arms around Michael.

Michael sighed and hugged them back. 

Luke then walked down and saw them all hugging so he ran and joined and hugged them too.   
Soon enough the whole band was having a group hug. 

“You guys?” sage mumbled through the bodies.

“Guys.” She said again.

“I can’t breathe.” 

“Let go!” Luke said.

Soon enough everyone let go, “I hate this band why am I even doing this.” Ashton grumbled. 

“Oh, hush you love us,” Luke said walking away and grabbing a bowl of cereal. 

The band members went over to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal, sitting on the other end of the table while Michael sits next to his one and only friend, Raven. 

“So I figured that since we didn’t exactly introduce ourselves last night that we should just do it right now. So uh, hi. I’m Ashton.”

“Luke.” 

“I’m Michael, as you all know.” 

“And I’m Calum, Cal for short.” 

It went silent. “Oh and I’m Sage,” she mumbled tiredly. 

“Well, I guess I’ll start off our side, “Raven says, “The names Raven Reyes.”

“I’m Octavia and this is Lincoln.” 

“Clarke.” 

“I am Leksa.”

“Yes, we know,” Sage says to the brunette who forces herself to stay seated.

“So you’re in a band.” Raven notes and Michael nods his head.

“What is a band?” Both Lincoln and Lexa ask at the same time and Octavia laughs.

“A band is a group of people who make music together. I read back on the ark that some people used to do it for a living and people would pay to hear them perform.”

“Why would you have to pay for music?” Lincoln asks and Octavia shrugs, “Just how they did it.”

“So yeah it’s called Five Seconds Of Summer.” Michael smiles and gets up to rinse out his dish.

“Wait!” Raven jumps up from her seat, “You nerds are Five Seconds Of Summer?!” 

“Yup.” Michael says popping the ‘P.’

“Wait do you know who we are?”

“Uhh yeah, listened to you on the Ark like all the time,” Raven says enthusiastically, “You guys are awesome!”

“Why thank you. We’re actually going to play one of our new songs that we came up with later today if you wanna watch.” Michael suggests. “By the way, we’re planning on taking you guys out to get some-” he pauses once again. “Regular clothes.” 

“Thank you, but I am fine with what I am wearing.” Lexa states and Clarke elbows her side.

“But like, it’s 2050 and seriously if you go out looking like that- people are going to think you’re insane. Remember you’re not in 2150 anymore. You’re in the past, so you’re going to go shopping with us to get some new clothes whether you like it or not.” Michael says crossing his arms like a sassy girl. 

Lexa resists the urge to stand and kill the man who gave her orders. If anyone were to do such a thing in their world they would be punished with death by a thousand cuts at her and her general's hands. Clarke places a hand on her arm to soothe her.

“You are right, Michael. We leave now, finish eating and make yourself presentable.” With that, she marches up the stairs and into her room.

“Wow, Clarke, your girlfriends pretty dramatic.” Raven mocks and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Reyes.” Clarke rolls her eyes, “I’m gonna go check on her.”

“Do I not look presentable or something?” Michael asks tugging on his shirt to show what he’s wearing.

“I don’t know, the grounder’s definition of presentable is pretty different than ours.” Raven takes a drink of her water, “So Lexa might come down wearing her same outfit but with added warpaint that makes her look like a raccoon.”

“Oh well, I don’t think we got any warpaint so you’re good.” 

“She’ll figure it out.” 

Octavia stands, “Speaking of grounder style, I’ll go stop the things you just listed from happening.” Octavia grabs her boyfriend’s hand and tugs him upstairs to go find Lexa.

The two hear yells coming from upstairs, “Lexa, you can’t wear that!” Octavia’s voice rings out from around the house and sure enough, Lexa’s reply was, “I am the commander!” 

Raven sighs.

Sage walks into the kitchen, “Let’s go, you guys! We don’t have all day, we have to hurry this trip up.” she says. 

Sage quickly grabs her bag and shouts, “I’ll be in the van, you guys come out when you’re ready, and Michael make sure to take your car just in case we don’t have enough room.” Sage walks out of the house and shuts the front door. 

“Well, guess I’ll go get my keys, and any of you guys can come follow if you’re ready to go,” Michael says and grabs his keys, and head outside as well.

Lexa walks down the stairs feeling rather uncomfortable in her new clothes. After realizing they didn’t have any “normal” looking clothes they had to dig through the rooms to find ones that fit. 

So, here Lexa was, walking down the stairs, in a black band shirt and blue skinny jeans. She kept her combat boots and her hair still in braids. Not far behind Octavia wears the same but her shirt is white. Next to her stands Lincoln who opted for a grey shirt with tan plants along with his own shoes.

Clarke followed the group out into the car choosing to stay in her clothes like Raven as theirs didn’t differ too much from what the style of the year 2020 was. 

Lexa and Lincoln both stare at the cars in front of them nervous to get in but when Lincoln sees Raven in the front seat talking to Michael he figures it’s safe enough.

Lincoln and Octavia took the car with Raven, Michael, and Luke. Leaving Lexa and Clarke to join no other than Sage, Calum, and Ashton.

Clarke holds the door open for Lexa who is currently trying to hide her nerves but isn’t succeeding.

“It’s okay.” She whispers and the brunette nods before taking a step in and sitting in the back. 

The blonde soon follows, choosing to sit next to the commander in the back to help calm her nerves. The car starts and the two girls jump.

Lexa watches as Clarke straps some sort of rope she can’t identify across her body, “Here,” the blond does the same for her, “see now you can’t get hurt.” 

Lexa smiles and the car starts rolling. She grips onto the seat but Clarke takes her hand reassuringly.

“Aye Cal,” Sage says looking over to him.

“Yes, love?” He asks, still focusing on the road.

“Green day..?” Sage asks holding up the CDs.

Calum looks over to her with a smirk, “Hell yes.” 

Sage giggles and slips in the “American Idiot” album.

“DON’T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!” Calum, Ashton, and Sage scream out the lyrics altogether. 

Lexa jumps and if she wasn’t stapped in she’s sure she would be out of her seat. She grips on Clarke’s hand as she searches for the sources of the loud noise, “Hey, it’s okay it’s just music.” 

Lexa looks at Clarke with wide eyes, “Hey guys!” Clarke yells, “Could you turn it down a little?”

“WHAT?” sage screams over the music. The song continues and they all scream “WELCOME TO A NEW KIND ATTENTION! ALL ACROSS THE ALIEN NATION, WHERE EVERYTHING ISN’T MEANT TO BE OKAYYYY!”

Lexa’s shaking and has a death grip on Clarke’s hand, “I SAID TURN IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING HER!” 

Calum reaches for the volume knob and turns it down three notches. 

“Sorry guys. We forgot that you don’t know what this stuff is.” Calum says. 

“Yeah sorry we got carried, this is one of our songs that we always jam out to.” Sage mumbles. 

“I’m okay with the loud music,” Clarke reassures, “In fact, back on the Ark I loved this song too, but Lexa’s never had to deal with technology before and she’s having trouble grasping the concept.” 

“Oh, well sorry once again,” Ashton says. 

All of a sudden, Sage’s phone starts to ring. Sage picks up her phone and looks at the caller ID. 

“Oh, it’s Michael!” She pressed the button “Accept.”

“Hey!” Michael says through the phone. 

“Hi!” 

“Where are you guys? We’re at the mall but we don’t see you.” 

Sage looks out the window and realizes that they had passed it.  
“Calum you idiot! You just passed the mall.” Sage groaned.

“Oh, we did?!” 

“Yes!” Sage exclaims. 

Calum does a U-turn and drives into the parking structure, and parks the car. 

“Okay, we’re here Mikey, meet us at “Hot Dog on a Stick.” 

“Okay. See you there saga.” 

Sage ends the call as Calum and her exit the car, along with Ashton. 

Clarke and Lexa follow and look around at all of the cars surrounding them, “This is new.” Clarke whispers and Lexa nodded her head. 

Clarke knew billions of people once walked the earth but she never really imagined what it was like. The two girls looked down the aisles of cars and watched as families entered and exited their vehicles with smiles on their faces.

Lexa swears she’s never seen that many people smile all at once.

“You guys coming?” Calum asks as he grips onto Sage’s hand with Ashton right beside them. 

Clarke nods her head and drags Lexa along with her as they follow their newfound friends into the mall and straight to the shop that reads “Hotdog On a Stick” only to find Michael ordering four corndogs and passing them out amongst his group.

Before he holds the one for Raven over his head and the young woman crosses her arms, “You’re going to make the disabled one jump for the corndog?” she asks and Michael rolls his eyes.

“Touche.” he hands her the corn dog and Raven smiles before planting a kiss on his cheek causing the boy to blush.

Ashton clears his throat and Raven turns to face them, “Well hello nice of you to finally show up.” She notices Clarke and Lexa holding hands and smirks, “So is the Clexa ship finally sailing?” 

Clarke rips her hand away from Lexa’s not even noticing she’s been holding it since the car ride and they both blush, “Shut up, Reyes.” Clarke mumbles and Raven laughs.

“You guys want some food?” She asks and the just arriving group nods their heads, “Well then step on up.” She moves out of their way so they can order. 

Calum steps up and orders four more corn dogs for the rest of them before passing them out.

“What is it?” Lexa asks and Clarke laughs, “Corn dog.” 

“Is it good?” 

“Well, you’ll have to try it to find out.” Clarke takes a bit, “But to answer your question, yes it is good. Very good.”

Lexa tries a taste and immediately falls in love. They never had food like this is Polis. She takes another bite and closes her eyes to save the flavor.

“Good?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods.

“Very,” the brunette turns to Calum, “Mochof.”

The bandmates look curiously at the brunette. They’ve heard Lexa and the others speak in that language before but have never heard it anywhere else.

“It means thank you,” Octavia clarifies and the others nod. 

“Oh well uh, no problem,” Calum responded. 

“Hey, Raven?” Michael asks. 

“Wassup.”

“Wanna go to a store with me? It’s called Tilly’s and I think you’d really like it.” 

“I have no idea what that is but sure.” She takes his hand and they disappear into the crowd of people.

“And she thinks I’m dating Lexa,” Clarke mumbles to herself and takes another bite of her corn dog.

Calum whispers in Sage’s ear, and the two take off to Hot Topic hand in hand.

“You guys wanna go now? It’s called Nordstrom Rack.” Luke asks, looking at the large group they now have. 

Octavia takes Lincoln’s hand, “Yeah, sure.” She turns to Clarke and Lexa, “You guys coming?”

“Sha,” Lexa says and Clarke nods her head.

Ashton and Luke lead the group to Nordstrom. Ashton takes Lincoln to the men’s section and shows him the basics of clothing. While Luke takes the girls to the women’s section and lets them pick out whatever their eye catches. 

“Anything?” Lincoln asks again.

“Yes, pick out anything you want but just check with me first. Don’t need you blowing all our money.”

Lincoln throws clothes into the bag but makes sure to check with his newfound friend before doing so. 

\----

Back in the women's section, Lexa stares curiously at the strange set of shirts before her. When they said store she imagined a place like the Polis market where you can purchase things like armor or weapons, not clothes she’s only seen the Skaikru wear.

“Find anything yet?” Octavia asks and Lexa shakes her head.

“They have an interesting sense of style.” She states and Octavia nods, “That’s for sure.”

Clarke picks up a plain white shirt and hands it to Lexa, “Just start taking things like this, okay?” Lexa nods and does as she’s told.

“Find anything?” Luke asks, walking up to the group of girls. 

“Yeah,” Clarke says, “I think Lexa’s still trying to find something though.” She gestures to the brunette struggling to take a shirt off of its hanger. 

“Need some help?” Luke asks. 

“Help would be appreciated.” 

Luke awkwardly walks up to Lexa and takes the shirt off the hanger. “Here you go.” Luke smiles and hands the shirt to her. 

“Thank you.” she nods her head and walks off towards Octavia and Clarke.

“No problem.” 

After finding multiple pieces of clothing and several trips to the changing rooms, the group finally meets back at the register and purchases their items.

Back at Tilly’s Raven pulls Michael along through the store happily. “Dude, check this out!” She picks up a beanie that reads “DOPE” in big letters, “This is pretty dope.” 

Michael laughs, “Yeah that is pretty dope not gonna lie.” 

“Well, we’re getting it then.”

Michael runs over to the women’s bathing suit area and picks out a green bikini. He then runs over to the changing stalls and throws it on. Michael struggles at first but then soon manages to get it on. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and smirks. 

“Hey, Raveenn!” Michael says in a tune and opens the door from the changing room. 

Raven laughs before giving him a high five, “Nice one!” 

“Omg did you hear about Becky?! I heard that she’s throwing a party on Saturday! We should totes go.” Michael says in a girly voice and puts his hand on his hip. 

Raven twirls her hair, “Oh my god! We should totally go.” 

Michael laughs before saying, “Alright Alright, I’m going to get dressed in my normal clothes and then we can check out your stuff and head over to meet the others.” he walks back into the stall and gets dressed into his normal clothes. Michael folds the bathing suit and throws it back in the spot it was found, and then heads back over to Raven. 

After another half, an hour of shopping Michael shoots off a text to the group about where to meet.

“Alright, they’re all done so we’re meeting back at ‘Hotdog On A Stick’.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Raven takes his hand and marches back to their meeting spot where they are greeted by the others.

In the distance, Sage and Calum come running back over to “Hotdog On A Stick.”   
Sage sighs and smiles, “Hey guy-” she looks over to Lexa and Octavia. She slowly squints at their outfits, “Is. Is that my clothes?” Sage asks, a little irritated. 

Octavia hesitantly nods her head while Lexa answers the question, “Yes it is.” 

Sage stares at the two girls blankly, “I guess that’s fine, but just please next time remember to ask.” she replies annoyed. 

The girls nod their heads and it’s silent.

“Sooo, we should probably head back,” Raven says.

“Yeah..” Ashton says awkwardly. 

“Okay let’s go,” Sage says quickly and walks out of the building. She and Calum hop into the car and immediately turn on Green Day. 

Sage rolls down her window and watches as Ashton is slowly walking to their car.   
She turns on “American Idiot,” and blasts it loudly.

Ashton looks up, smirks, then charges to the car, screaming the lyrics. He opens the door and then they all start screaming the song. 

The rest of the group walks out of the mall before heading to their respective cars. 

Clarke walks up to the window and peeks through, “Could you guys turn it down?”

“Party Pooper.” Sage pouts as she turns down the volume. 

“Let’s hurry so we can go home and get you guys changed, showered, and all that fun stuff,” Calum says.

Sage looks over at Calum and intertwines her fingers with him. 

“Shower sounds great.” Clarke murmurs and turns to Lexa, “C’mon let's get in.” She holds the door open and they both take a seat in the back.

The car starts and Lexa jumps before taking a hold of Clarke's hand. Calum slowly backs out of the parking spot and starts to drive home with Michael’s car behind them. 

Once they get home they all take turns taking showers with Lincoln and Lexa having to ask for help starting it.

A couple of hours have passed and the group is all sitting in the basement while the band sets up.

“Okay, Ash are your wrists all warmed up?” Luke asks, picking up the acoustic. 

“Yup,” Ashton replies, moving his wrists in circles with the drum sticks in his hands. 

“Is everyone ready? Do you remember the song?” 

“Yup.” Calum and Michael reply.

“Okay. One, two,” Luke says into the mic, “One, two, three, four!”

Luke and Michael start strumming the guitar, “I drove by all the places you used to hang out getting wasted.” Calum sang.

\----------------------------------------

“Cause I’m not fine at all.” Luke sang. “No, I’m really not fine at all. Tell me this is just a dream! Cause I’m really not fine at all.” Luke ended. 

The band panted out of breath as they finished up the song. 

Raven claps, “That was pretty sick.”

Clarke and Octavia begin clapping too but Lexa and Lincoln look at each other questioningly. 

Sage clapped and cheered, “You guys did great! I love it.” 

Michael got up and screamed, “PIZZA!!!!!” he lightly dropped his guitar and ran upstairs. The others follow.

“Pizza pizza pizza pizza.” Michael chanted quietly to himself. He picked up his phone and ordered pizza from “New York Pizza.” 

“We’re having pizza for dinner!!” Michael screamed from upstairs. 

“Never had pizza before but,” Raven sits in the living room, “We’re havin’ pizza!” She runs follows Michael up the stairs.

Michael stops in his track, “You. What.” he states. 

“What is this pizza?” Lexa tries out the word but fails to pronounce it correctly. 

Michael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “YOU’VE NEVER HA-” before he could finish, Luke tackles him to the ground and puts his hand around his mouth.

“No no no no! Michael.. They have had pizza! Right guys?” Luke says giving the group a look. 

“We sure have!” Raven says and Lexa goes to correct her but Clarke elbows her and gives her a look.

Michael calms down and pushes Luke off while trying to stand up. 

“Good.” He mumbles and walks upstairs to his room to hibernate. 

“WE HAVEN'T HAD PIZZA!” Raven yells loud enough for Michael to hear before booking it up to the kitchen and behind the island to hide.

“FUCK YOU” Michael screams still running up the stairs, then slamming his bedroom door. 

Sage walks upstairs, “What was all that yelling?” 

“Michael was having a fit.” Luke says, “He got mad because Raven and Lexa didn’t know what pizza was.” Luke rolls his eyes.

Sage sighs, “He’s such a child.” She walks over to the couch and starts to watch a Lana Del Rey music video. 

“No way!” Raven runs up to the TV, “You guys got the queen on this thing!” She stares at the ‘Ride’ music video on the screen. 

“Rae, can you please move?” Octavia asks from the couch and throws a pillow at her friend.

Raven turns around and glares playfully at the warrior, “You did not just throw that pillow at me!” 

Octavia runs and Raven chases after but is stopped when Lincoln stands in front of her as Octavia runs up the stairs to find Michael, “Your boyfriend can’t keep you safe forever, O!” she yells.

Michael feels a buzz in his back pocket. He grabbed his phone and read the notification that said, “YOUR PIZZA HAS ARRIVED.” 

His face lit up and he ran downstairs with Octavia following. “PIZZA IS HERE IDIOTS!!” he yelled as he swung open the door. He saw the pizza man standing at the door with a scared facial expression. “Uh. here you go, sir.” 

Michael snatched the box from him and slammed the door. He yeeted the pizza box on the table and grabbed two slices, immediately stuffing them in his mouth. 

“PIZZA IS HERE!” he yelled once again.   
Sage walks up to Raven and whispers, “Sorry, Michael hasn’t had his pizza ever since last night.” sage pats her back and grabs a slice of pizza. 

“Well it looks good so I don’t blame em’.” Raven grabs her own slice and takes a bite, “It's okay.” she shrugs.

Michael drops his slice and slowly looks over to Raven, “say it again.” 

“I said,” she takes another bite and chews slowly before shrugging again, “It’s okay.” 

Michael gets up from his seat and lightly pushes raven down. He gets on top of her and starts tickling her sides, not stopping. 

Raven laughs and squirms beneath him, “I was kidding! I WAS KIDDING!”

Michael gets off raven and mumbles, “Good.” and picks up his pizza slice, and continues eating. 

Raven eats her slice in seconds before getting another and giving a thumbs up.

Sage whispered to Clarke, “I ship it. I shall name it Miven.” 

“Yep and now I can finally tease her back when she teases Lexa and I,” She smiles at Sage.

Lincoln goes picks up a slice before handing it to Octavia in exchange for a kiss, “Here.” He turns back around and takes his own before taking a bite, “Good.” He says and takes another. 

Lexa steps up with her hands behind her back before taking a piece and sitting down at the table and Clarke follows.

“So uhm, where you guys from?” Michael asks, breaking the silence. 

“Oh, we’re,” Raven points to Clarke and Octavia, “from space.” She grabs another slice of pizza.

“Oh cool.” 

“How about Lexa and Lincoln?” Ashton asked, grabbing another slice of pizza.

Raven shoves the last bit of pizza in her mouth, “Well, they're from Earth like you but Lexa’s the commander of the thirteen clans and Lincoln,” She looks to Lincoln who shrugs, “he’s originally Trikru like Lexa but he’s now kinda hanging with us.”

“Oh.” was all Ashton could get out. 

“How did Lexa become the Commander?” Calum asks randomly.

“I am a natblida which means nightblood,” Lexa starts, “When a nightblood child is found they are sent to our capital, Polis, to train. I was found at three summers and trained with the other natblidas.” She pauses and solemnly hangs her head, “I’d rather not speak of the rest.”

It went silent. 

“Me and Cal are going to go upstairs and watch a movie. If anyone needs us to let me know, we’ll be in my room which I’m sure you all know where that’s at.” Sage and Calum both run upstairs and slam the door. 

“I’m going to bed,” Lexa gets up from her seat, “Reshop.” She walks up the stairs and to her new room.

“I’ll go check on her.” Clarke stands and follows her up the stairs.

Entering the room Clarke finds Lexa lying down on her side facing away from the door, “You want to talk about it?” 

Lexa shakes her head, “No.”

Clarke lays down to face her and smiles, “Reshop, Heda.”

“Goodnight, Ambassador.”

“I’m also going to go to bed,” Ashton says, making his way upstairs.

“PARTY POOPER!!” Michael yelled, turning on the Xbox One.

Luke also headed over to the living room with Michael and started playing Resident Evil 2. 

Raven jumps between them, “Let me show you how it’s done.” She rolls up her sleeves.

“You don’t even know how to play,” Luke says and Raven shrugs.

“Show me.”

Michael and Luke start explaining the basics of the game to Raven before playing. 

“Get up!” Octavia says standing behind the couch, “I’m tired and want to sleep.”

Raven rolls her eyes, “No thanks we’re good.”

“Float you, Rae.”

Raven gasps dramatically before jumping off the couch.

Meanwhile in Sage’s room.

“Hey Cal?” Sage asks.

“Yeah, babe?” 

“I’m going to go to sleep.”

“Okay, goodnight love.” Calum kisses her forehead and exits the room.   
Ashton goes into the bathroom to change and let Sage get dressed.

The two hop back into their own beds, “Goodnight Ash.” 

“Night saga.” Ash chuckles. Then the two go into a deep sleep.


	3. Day Three

Ashton randomly got up at five in the morning. He checked his phone and remembered that all his friends have school at 7:30. 

He got up from his bed and got dressed in grey sweats with a grey hoodie. He made his way to the bathroom and put some gel in his hair and slicked it back. Then Ash grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth.

After doing all of that he lightly shook Sage up, “Saga.” he cooed.

“You got school. Get up, dear child.” 

Sage groaned and turned on her side, away from Ashton. “Go away Ash, I don’t wanna go to school.” 

Ash grumped and yanked sage off her bed, making her yelp in pain.

“Ash!” she yelled.

“Get ready now,” he said sternly.   
“Fine.” 

As Ash left to go wake the others, sage got dressed in mom jeans with an All Time Low t-shirt. Then she tucked in her shirt and put on her Doc Martens. Sage headed over to the bathroom and brushed out her hair, deciding that it should just be left alone. After she got all ready she headed downstairs and packed up her school bag. 

A minute later, the whole band walks downstairs wearing their usual outfits.

“What the…” Michael said walking down. 

Lexa swings her sword at Octavia’s feet and the warrior blocks it easily, “Good, Oktavia.”

Lincoln smiles from his spot on the couch while Raven claps slowly.

Octavia smiles, “What can I say, I learned from the best.” 

“Indra is wise.” Lexa agrees and ducks as Octavia’s sword swings over her head.

“What are you guys doing?!” Ashton said running to them making sure that they don’t knock down anything. 

“We are training.” Lexa grunts as she shoves Octavia to the ground, “You need to cover that spot next time, Okteivia. On the battlefield, a warrior will use it to their advantage.” She reaches out a hand and helps Octavia to her feet.

Ashton watches them intensely before saying, “Just make sure you don’t break anything or hurt each other. Don’t want to end up being in the hospital now do we?” He then walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bowl of cereal and starts eating, with the group doing the same thing. 

Lexa looks to Octavia questioningly, “It’s like a healing hut.” Lexa nods.

Clarke walks downstairs and sighs at her friends, “Just don’t break anything.” She says and walks into the kitchen to get herself a bowl of cereal and sits next to the band members.

“You got it, princess!” Raven yells from the couch before cheering on Octavia and Lexa.  
Sage picks up her phone to check the time as she notices that it’s 7:45. Her eyes widen as she picks up her backpack and screams, “GUYS WE’RE SO LATE! COME ON LET’S GO.” then heads out the door and starts the van.

She looks out her rearview mirror and sees the rest of the band rushing over to the car. Sage then backs out of the driveway and speeds over to school. 

“Where are they going?” Lincoln asks from his spot on the couch.

“They’re going to school,” Ashton replies blankly while sitting down on the couch. 

“Ugh, I hated that place.” Raven says, “I’m kinda glad that part of the Ark stayed afloat in space.”

“Remember Earth Skills?” Octavia asks and sits down on Lincoln's lap and kisses his cheek, “We all thought it was useless until we came down here, kinda wished we paid attention instead of giving Pike all that crap, maybe more of the hundred would still be alive.”

“So glad I didn’t have to take that class.” Raven laughs, “Hey, didn’t Pike randomly start beating up Murphy in the middle of class?” Octavia nods and Raven sighs, “Damn, so he really was a psycho before he got to the ground.”

Clarke walks up and sits next to Lexa who is sitting on the other side of the couch and hands her water, “Murphy probably deserved it.” She states and Octavia nods.

“Yeah he did but much to my surprise didn’t fight back. Pike even brought up his father being floated.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me.” Raven looks to Octavia with a raised eyebrow, “The John Murphy was beaten up by his teacher and didn’t fight back? Wow, the ground really did change people.” She plays fidgets with her metal brace and it’s quiet as the Arkers think back to their life in space.

“Remember when Octavia used to chase butterflies?” Lincoln says and the group laughs.

“Lincoln you’re supposed to be on my side!” Octavia says and playfully punches her boyfriend.

“I do remember that,” Lexa says.

“How? You weren’t there.” Clarke says and Lexa shrugs.

“Just because you didn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there.”

Raven laughs, “Talk about stalking.”

“So wait you were watching us the whole time?” Octavia asks and Lexa nods.

“In the trees.” Lexa says, “We didn’t know who you were or why you came from the sky so we sent watchers.” 

“Creepy,” Raven says and Lexa rolls her eyes.

The conversation lasts for minutes before Octavia and Lexa decide to begin to resume their training while the others look on.

Meanwhile at School...

“Okay class, today we have a new student coming in from England! Let’s give a warm welcome to Carmen!” 

A very pretty girl walks into the classroom shyly, waving at everyone.   
“Hi I’m Carmen and I like salad.” 

“It's very nice to meet you, dear, go ahead and sit in between Calum and Sage for me.” she points over to the two teens. Sage smiled while Calum, on the other hand, was checking Carmen out. 

Unfortunately, Sage caught Calum checking the new girl out. As Carmen made her way over to her new seat, Sage started giving the girl the evil eye.

During the entire class, Carmen and Calum were laughing and talking while Sage sat alone and jealous. 

DING DING DING DING! 

As Calum and Carmen were walking out, Sage yanked Calum back.  
“Uh hey just wondering, whatever happened to me?” 

“What do you mean?” Calum asked, trying to act clueless. 

“I saw you checking her out Calum.” 

“What do you mean? I was only trying to be friends.” 

“Sure Calum. Sure.” then Sage stormed away to her last period.   
The whole period, Sage talked to Luke about Calum and Carmen, his advice did not leave Sage satisfied though. He told her it’s best to just leave it alone and that she's just overreacting. 

But in Sage’s eyes, she could totally see that Calum fancied Carmen, and that made her mad. 

After the bell rings for the end of the day, the group hops in the van and heads home.

“Hey, guys!” Michael yells as he enters the house. 

“What's up,” Calum says throwing his bag on the floor. 

Sage and Luke both head over to the fridge and get a snack.

“Heeey!” Raven says walking down the stairs and takes one of Sage’s chips.

Sage then finishes her snack and storms upstairs to her room to do her homework.

“Whoa, what did you do?” Raven says as she turns to face Calum.

“I honestly don’t know, she said she was mad because I was hanging out with the new girl and I was supposedly not giving her any attention.” Calum shrugs. 

“Well, my dear friend, you broke rule number one of relationships.” Raven grabs a bag of chips before walking upstairs to find Sage.

“What’s rule number one?” Luke and Calum both say at the same time, which makes both of them laugh. Luke and Calum turn on the Xbox One and start gaming together. 

Raven knocks on Sage’s door before opening it and slipping inside, “You okay?” She asks and sits next to her new friend on the bed.

“Yeah I’m fine, I guess,” Sage says still focusing on her homework. 

“Boys are kinda dumb am I right?” Raven playfully nudges Sage with her shoulder.

Sage chuckles and nods, “Yeah they are pretty stupid. It sucks that they don’t understand girl Code.” 

“I agree one-hundred percent.” Raven says and sighs, “When I found out my ex was cheating on me with Clarke I just about lost it, but I didn’t say anything right away though.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Isn’t Clarke one of your friends though?” 

“Yeah, Finn just never told her I existed. So, when I showed up on the ground a day after they got together we were both pretty shocked, to say the least.”

“I think Calum likes the new girl,” Sage says closing her book. “I saw him check her out when she walked in. Then he started storming up a convo with her and he totally ignored me, but when I said something about it he told me I was ‘overreacting.’ So then I told Luke about it and he told me the same thing!” Sage said with annoyance. 

“Just talk to him about it.” She says, “One thing I regret not doing with Finn. Maybe if I did he wouldn’t be dead.” 

Sage’s face went pale a bit, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it was his fault anyway.” Raven sighs, “He massacred a village in hopes to find Clarke and when Lexa got a hold of him...” she pauses, “Clarke killed him so he didn’t have to suffer from her wrath.”

“Oh..” 

Silence filled the room. 

“I’m scared that Calum’s going to get mad at me, and maybe even break up with me.”

“If he does then he’s not good enough for you.” 

“What even am I supposed to say to him- how do I explain?” 

“When the time comes you’ll know.” 

“Okay.. hey thanks for talking to me. I really needed it.” 

“Hey no problem, I needed to get some stuff out too.” Raven gives her a hug before standing up from the bed, “Let me know if you need any more of Raven Reyes’ famous inspirational speeches.” She opens the door but pauses to add one more thing, “Don’t make the same mistake I did and wait to talk to him about it.” 

“Wait!” sage stands up. “I just wanted to say that I totally ship you and Michael,” Sage smirks. “I named you guys Miven.” the Sage sits back down and continues to finish up on her homework. 

Raven laughs, “Don’t tell Clarke I said this but I ship it too.” She leaves.

“I heard that!” Clarke says walking towards Raven with Lexa following, “You like Michael!?” She just about yells for the whole house to hear and Raven covers her mouth.

“Shut up!” she whispers and removes her hand, “Besides, you have a thing for Lexa,” Raven smirks at Lexa’s blush and Clarke gasps.

“You didn’t just say that.”

“Oh, I did princess.”

Clarke chases Raven down the stairs leaving a stunned Lexa.

Michael runs over to Raven and Clarke, “Who likes me?” he asks curiously. “I heard someone shout, “YOU LIKE MICHAEL?!”

“Great,” Raven mutters under her breath.

“I’ll leave,” Clarke says and walks up the stairs leaving Raven and Michael alone but not before winking at Raven. 

Michael repeated once again, “So who likes me?” he smiles. 

“Uh, me,” Raven says and places her hands on her hips.

Michael stood there with his eyes wide. “Well look at that.” he chuckles, “I guess we have something in common,” he smirks. 

Raven laughs and nudges him playfully, “And what would that be?”

“Raven..” Michael sighs, “I like you too.” a light smile plays on his lips. 

“Boyah!” Raven cheers, “You hear that Clarke! He likes me too!” 

“You go, Rae!” Clarke calls back.

Michael chuckles and stands there awkwardly. “So…” 

“Sooo,” Raven repeats, “I’m just gonna say it. You wanna go out sometime?”

Michael scratches the back of his neck, “Uh yeah sure, of course!” he pauses, “You wanna go to the movies?” 

“Uh yeah!” Raven shouts, “I haven’t seen a movie in soo long.”

“Cool, then it’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

\----

Upstairs Clarke walks back to Lexa who is still standing in the hall.

“Sorry about Raven.” the blonde says, “She can be-”

“Interesting.” Lexa finishes and Clarke laughs before nodding her head.

“Very interesting.” Clarke takes a deep breath, “I just wanted to tell you that I’m ready.” Lexa looks at her as if to ask her to continue, “Before the mountain, when you kissed me, I told you I wasn’t ready but I am now.”

Lexa smiles, “Then I am ready too.”

Clarke laughs, “Guess what Raven! She likes me too!”

“O!” Raven calls out to her friend, “You owe me twenty!”

“But we don’t have money!” Octavia yells back from the basement.

“Then find some!” Raven replied before running up the stairs, dragging Michael with her, “You guys want to come with us on a date tomorrow?”

Clarke smiles, “Sure.”  
______________________________________________________

“Calum?” Sage asked softly, walking downstairs. 

“Yeah?” he replied pausing his game.

“C-can I talk to you?” 

“I’ll leave you guys to it.” luke said leaving the living room.

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you.” Sage starts, “I overreacted and I’ll admit that, but I just, I just thought that you were hitting on the new girl and I started getting jealous. That’s all.” 

“I’m sorry if it looked that way but I wasn’t and if I did then I’m sorry.” Calum looks up to Sage, “Can we just put this behind us?” He says softly.

Sage smiles at him lightly, “Yeah. Of course.” Sage opens her arms, signaling that she’s asking for a hug. 

Calum chuckles and hugs her back. 

“Lovey time is over, weirdos!” Raven says marching down the stairs hand in hand with Michael, “I’m hungry and I want pizza.” 

Sage scans Michael and Raven and starts wiggling her eyebrows. “I see what's going on here, and Raven,” Sage pauses smacking her forehead with her hand, “We literally just had pizza Yesterday. I think I’m going to make Orange Chicken for dinner.” 

“Don’t know what that is but it works for me.” Raven kisses Michael’s cheek before dragging him down onto the couch with her. 

Octavia and Lincoln sit down next to them and Octavia looks between the two, “Didn’t see that coming.” She says and Lincoln laughs.

“How didn’t you?”

Clarke comes down the stairs pulling Lexa behind her and kisses her before taking a seat next to Octavia.

Octavia sighs when Raven holds her hand out and she places a twenty-dollar bill in the mechanic's hand, “You better appreciate that I had to steal it from Luke.”

Luke comes running downstairs with a panicked look on his face, “Guys!” he screams. “Guys! Omg.” he then runs and stops in front of the group on the couch. He took a second to catch his breath before saying, “Guys I’m missing my twenty dollar bill that I need to pay for my new girlfriend, have you seen it? I swear I left it in my wallet.” Luke then starts digging in his wallet once again. 

Raven coughs before shoving the money into her pocket and Clarke rolls her eyes before whispering, “You really betted on us?”

Raven nods, “What else were we supposed to do?” She laughs, “Nothing?”

Clarke nods, “Yeah actually.” 

Luke coughs, “I need an answer. This is serious.” Luke grumps. 

“Raven has it!” Octavia yells and Raven gasps.

“How could you accuse me of such a thing!” 

Octavia reaches her hand into Raven’s jacket pocket and pulls out the money, “Here you go.” She hands Luke the money, “Raven why did you feel the need to steal that?”

“I didn’t!” She yells, “You did!”

“Why would anyone believe that, Raven? You literally had it in your pocket.” Octavia says with a smirk.

“Thank you, Octavia.” Luke glares at Raven and then heads out of the house to go wherever.

“LUKE?!” Sage yells running after him.

“Where are you going?” 

“I have a date with my new girlfriend,” Luke replies hopping into his car.

“Girlfriend? How in the world did you get a girlfriend?” 

“Don’t know, I honestly thought I would’ve gotten a girlfriend at the age of 60.” Luke then closes his door and turns on the car. 

Sage knocked on the driver's window, and luke rolled it down.

“I totally would of thought you would’ve gotten one at like 80 but okay. But hey, have a good time with your so-called ‘girlfriend’ luke.” Sage then walks away and heads inside, as Luke rolls his eyes and drives off. 

“Okay!” Sage sighs, “I’m going to get dinner started so just hang tight.” Then she opened the fridge and started cooking. 

“What are we having?” Ashton asks, coming up from behind her and grabbing a glass of water. 

“Orange Chicken!” Raven shouts and earns a confused stare from Lexa.  
“Yes! I love orange Chicken!” Ashton squeals as he exits the kitchen and sits down on the couch with the rest of the group. 

“Chicken is not orange, Raven.” Lexa states.

Raven sighs before placing her head in her hands, “You got a lot to learn, Commander.”

“But like you said Raven I am the commander which means I know everything.”

Raven laughs, “That’s not creepy at all.”

“You are right, it is not.”

Clarke laughs, “Raven, you do realize she doesn’t know what half the stuff you’re saying means right?” 

Lexa looks at Clarke with a slightly offended look on her face, “Clarke-”

“It’s true, Lex.” The blonde shrugs.

Lexa closes her mouth and sighs before nodding her head in agreement.

“Whipped,” Octavia says and Raven reaches over to high five her.

“Sky people are strange,” Lincoln says and Lexa nods her head in agreement.

They sit and chat and the next thing they know they are gathered at the kitchen table waiting for dinner to be served.

Sage went and placed the food on the table and sat down. Everyone places the food on their plates and begins to eat.

“How is it?” Sage asks talking a big bite of her orange chicken. 

Answers of “good” and “great” filled the room but when Lexa doesn’t answer everyone turns to face her expectantly.

“It is fine.” Lexa states and slowly raises her fork to her mouth.

“Fine?” Raven scoffs, “Commander, are your taste buds okay? This is great!”

“Yes, Raven. My taste is perfectly fine.”

Sage glared at Lexa, “Your taste buds are definitely messed up.” sage mumbles taking another bite of orange chicken. 

Lexa sends her a deadly glare back before aggressively stabbing her fork in the chicken.

“Woah there buddy, you need to chill. All I said was words.” Sage put her hands up in defense. 

Lexa stands from her chair, ignoring the desperate pleas from Clarke who is trying to pull her back down. The chair crashes to the ground behind her as she reaches into her combat boot and pulls out her dagger. She throws it at the dark-haired girl and it wizzes past Sage’s head before landing in the wall behind her.

“The next one will be in your head. I do not miss twice.” 

Sage’s eyes widen, “excuse me.” she mumbles and then quickly runs upstairs, and slams her door. 

Lexa sits back down and continues to eat as if nothing had happened. She aggressively stabs her fork into the chicken and ignores the others stares. When she’s done she slams the fork to the table and marches up the stairs and into her room. 

Calum clears his throat, “Well, that was something.” 

Michael and Luke nod their heads in agreement and Ashton just rolls his eyes.  
Loud sobbing came from Sage’s room and a loud crash along with it. Calum’s eyes once again widen and immediately rushes upstairs to her room.

Raven lets out a dry laugh, “You should probably go check on her, Griff.”

Clarke nods her head and walks up the stairs to find Lexa.

Michael collects most of everyone’s plates and washes them. “I’m going to go check on Sage too.” Ashton gets up and heads upstairs. 

“I’m just gonna head to bed.” Luke mumbles then leaves. 

Michael finishes his plate and looks at the rest of the people at the table and sighs, leaning on the counter. 

Raven walks over to stand next to him and Lincoln and Octavia head over to the couch to sleep, “Soooo, that was interesting.”

“Yup.” Michael says, “It was indeed.” 

“Commander got a little carried away.” Raven says and laughs at herself, “Well maybe more than a little, she did take out her dagger.”

Michael chuckles lightly, “Yeah that was a bit too much, poor Sage.”

“I feel bad for both. I mean I understand both sides.” Raven shrugs, “I mean we were pulled out from our world and sent into this one. Lexa’s probably just confused considering she’s never seen a piece of technology in her life.” Raven buries her head in her hands.

“I get it, I mean this generation is filled with sarcasm and all that, but dang. She needs to get her anger issues fixed, man.” Michael facepalms his forehead. 

Raven shrugs once again, “I mean it was how she was raised. Imagine being pulled from your family as a kid just because of the color of your blood and sent to train with your friends that you’ll end up having to kill. Deep stuff.”  
“True. But still, she can’t put it out on other people. I mean trust me I got ‘taken’ away from my family when me and the boys formed, and my dad died when I was like five.” 

Raven pats his back, “I’m sorry.” She sighs, “I’ve also had my fair share. My mom would sell our rations so she could get another drink. While I was starving she was in the living room drinking herself to death.” Raven lets out a dry laugh, “The only reason I’m still standing is because of Finn.”

Michael sighs, “I’m sorry to hear that.” he pulls her in for a side hug. 

They sit in silence.

\----

Clarke runs up the stairs leaving her friends behind. She’s embarrassed, to say the least, and angry.

She swings open the door, ignoring the fact that Lexa is currently curled up in bed and has tears streaming down her face, "What the hell was that!?” She yells and Lexa jumps, “You can’t just go around and try to kill everyone you don’t trust!”

Lexa sniffles and opens her mouth but Clarke holds up her hand, “Yes, I know we’ve had this conversation before but I thought you changed.” Clarke sighs, “But you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa says and Clarke shakes her head.

“That’s not going to fix anything.” Clarke sighs once again, “You need to apologize.”

Lexa shakes her head, “No.”

“Yes.” Clarke interrupts her, “This is their home and they let us stay here. You,” She points to the brunette, “Need to stop acting like a savage and go apologies.” Clarke pauses, “Oh and try not to bring any knives with you this time.”

\----

Calum knocks lightly on Sage’s door before opening it to find her laying on her bed with her head stuffed in her pillow. 

He looked down on the floor to see a broken vase shattered everywhere. “Sage?” he whispers lightly.

She replies with a light snore, which causes Calum to sigh. Ashton then bursts through the door but then stops to see the girl asleep on the bed. He slowly looks down on the floor and also sees the broken vase, “My, what happened..?” he slowly asks. 

“Her anger issues probably got the best of her,” Calum replies slowly laying down next to her. Ashton also walks over to his bed and sits down. 

There’s a soft knock on the door.

“Come in,” Ashton whispers. 

Lexa slowly opens the door with one last glance and Clarke over her shoulder before walking in. She picks at her shirt and sighs, the commander doesn’t get nervous.

“I just came to apologize.” She says looking up from the floor and to Sage who is sleeping on the bed.

“She’s sleeping,” Calum says playing with Sage’s hair. 

Lexa nods her head, “I see.” she turns to exit but stops at the sound of Ashton’s voice.

“You can apologize tomorrow morning, I’m sure she’d like that.” Ashton nods. 

Lexa nods her head before opening the door and meeting Clarke’s questioning gaze, “Well?” the blonde asks expectantly and Lexa shrugs.

“She was asleep. I will apologize in the morning.” Lexa moves to walk to her room but Clarke stops her.

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

“But Lincoln and Octavia-”

“Won’t mind.” She says, “I talked to them already.”

Lexa nods and hesitantly makes her way down the stairs.


	4. Day Four

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Clarke and Lexa didn’t speak and Sage stared at her expectantly. Lexa still hadn’t apologized, she was thinking of how to do it properly. She’s never had to apologize to anyone with the exception of Clarke and Titus.

She sighs, might as well just do it. 

She rises from her seat and walks up to the dark-haired girl, “Sage.” 

Sage looks up and hums in response. 

“I would just like to apologize for my actions during dinner,” Lexa starts, “It wasn’t right and I’m.... sorry.” 

Sage looks down to her lap, “It wasn’t right, but I understand you’re not used to our culture. I should of’ been more careful with my choice of words too, but that whole knife situation wasn’t necessary.” Sage pauses, “I accept your apology I guess.” she mumbles. 

Lexa nods her head not expecting to get anything more out of her before walking upstairs. 

These clothes have been bothering her so she searches her room for her armor. If Clarke was accusing her of acting like a savage then she might as well dress like one. She sighs when she gets the outfit on and is even happier when she finds the charcoal hidden in her pocket.

She runs over and into the bathroom and applies it around her eyes before dragging her fingers down the side of her face. She didn’t realize how much she missed it until now. She smiles as she fixes her braids.

She runs over to the nightstand and grabs the little cog-like medallion before placing it on her forehead, in between her eyes.

Before she leaves to walk down the stairs she grabs her dagger and sword, placing the sword on her back and her dagger at her thigh. She then walks down the stairs.

Luke looks up and nearly chokes on his own saliva, “What are you wearing?” This caused everyone to look over at Lexa who was making her way downstairs.

“Woah,” Raven says, “Commander decided to go grounder on us once again!” 

Clarke stares at her, “Why?” She asks caught off guard by Lexa’s appearance. The brunette was clearly doing it to get a reaction out of everyone.

“Since you accused me of being a savage,” Lexa sits down on the couch with her back straight and chin up, “I decided to accommodate you and dress in my personal clothes.” 

“Bruh..” Michael whispers. 

Sage’s mouth is open a bit and she just nods slowly with her eyes still kept on the weird clothes that she was wearing. 

“Is that the armor you wore when you fought Roan?” Clarke asks and Lexa nods.

“Yes, and when I killed the Ice Queen.” She adds and hides her smirk when Raven claps.

“Good job on that by the way,” Raven says, “Glad I didn’t have to meet that psycho.”

“I need to use the bathroom,” Luke says getting up and heading out. 

“Uh yeah, same.” Ashton joins along. 

“T-That’s different,” Calum says trying to put on a fake smile, but fails.

Lexa glares at him wanting to get a reaction out of him and smirks when she does. She missed having this power. Missed being able to control her warriors with the wave of her hand.

“With all due respect, Heda.” Lincoln starts, “You cannot go out wearing that, it will draw attention.”

“That is true.” Sage points at Lincoln. “It will draw a lot of attention and it’s not that usual to see people in this generation wearing something like that. I understand that the clothes we wear daily are uncomfortable, but please for our own sake just wear something normal when we go out in public, then when we get home you’re free to wear whatever. Please.” Sage begs. 

Lexa nods her head before standing, “Octavia get ready,” She commands, “We are training and I expect you to be wearing the clothes you wore when you arrived.” 

“Sha, Heda.”

With that Lexa walks down to the basement and Octavia runs upstairs to get dressed.  
“You guys better not even touch our babies!” Calum shouts. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Clarke says and walks down to the basement.

The blonde watches as Lexa gets used to the feel of her sword, “What’s going on with you?’

Lexa looks up and sighs, “I know you are just trying to help Clarke but there is nothing to be done.”

“But there is!” Clarke yells, “You’ve been acting different since your little breakdown yesterday!”

Lexa sighs and stops her movements, “I just miss home.”

Clarke sighs and walks over to hug her, “Me too.”

Octavia comes running down the stairs, warpaint and all, dragging Lincoln behind her. Clarke and Lexa split apart from the embrace and Clarke sits down next to Lincoln on the couch as they watch the two girls train.

\----

“Cal?” Sage asks, cuddling into him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can we go to the park or coffee shop for a bit? I just wanna go out for a bit so we’re not stuck in this house forever.” 

“Yeah of course.” Calum looks down at Sage and smiles at her. 

“Let me get dressed first.” sage gets up and heads to her room. 

She puts on a bright orange long sleeve sweater with mom jeans, a chain, and some high-top converse. She then quickly puts her hair up in a messy bun and puts on her glasses. 

Sage then walks downstairs to find Calum ready as well. 

“Ready?” Calum asks, smiling.

Sage nods her head and takes Calum’s hand, and walks out of the house. Calum gets in the driver’s seat. Once they’re all settled, Sage turns on Lana del Rey. 

Calum backs out of the driveway and makes their way to the coffee shop.

Once they arrive Calum shuts off the car and exits the vehicle and walks to Sage’s side of the car to open the door for her.

Sage smiles at him, “thank you.” Then they both walk into the shop.

“Go find a table. I’ll order the drinks.” Calum says before walking up to the counter.

Sage nods and walks to a seat that is right by the window. Sage sits down and admires the whole place. The place was warm with couches scattered around. People laughed as they talked to their loved ones while some sat with their computers as they completed schoolwork.

“Here,” Calum says, setting down the drinks.

“Thanks.” Sage says smiling at him as he sits down, “This is nice.” Sage comments, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, it is.” Calum sips his drink, “Sooooo…”

“When are you guys going on tour?”

“August 5th,” he says, “So next month.”

“Cal!” Sage squeals, “my birthday is August 5th!” 

“Well, then come with us.” 

“I don’t know, Lolita said that she wants to make plans for my birthday.” Sage shrugs. 

“Well it’s your birthday,” he says, “but you can still come after that if you want.”

“True, I might as well do that. You guys are really good live so I don’t want to miss it.” Sage took another sip of her coffee, “This is some pretty good coffee.” 

“Yeah, we should definitely come again.”

Sage nods her head and finishes her drink and sets it on the table. Calum takes it before taking hers to the trash can and tossing it along with his.

“Ready to go?” He asks and helps her up when she nods her head.

They both headed to the car and headed home. As soon as they both get home, they go into Calum’s room and hang out. 

—-

“Lex, it’s time to get ready,” Clarke says walking down into the basement where Lexa and Octavia are training.

Lexa says something to Octavia before running up the stairs into the shower, remember how Clarke told her to use it. She washes the warpaint off her face and gets out. 

She throws on a plain white t-shirt that shows a bit of her tattoo and blue jeans. She decides to brush out her hair and not put in any braids. She walks back down the stairs to meet Clarke. 

“We’re just waiting for Michael.” The blonde says and Lexa nods.

\----

Michael headed up to his room and started to get ready. He put on a jean jacket, black skinny jeans, a Nirvana shirt, and some original black vans. He sprayed his favorite cologne and threw on a beanie. He looked at himself one more time before smirking and headed downstairs. “Alright I’m ready.” he sighs and smiles at the same time.

“Alrighty, lets gooo!” Raven says and grabs his hand. She’s wearing red lipstick, a grey t-shirt, and white jeans. 

Once the group of four is in the car they begin to drive away from the house and to the movie theaters.

“What are we seeing?” Raven asks, practically jumping out of her seat. 

Michael looks over at Raven and smiles, “We’re seeing a very interesting movie called, ‘Star Wars’. It's the new one there's like a million others.”

“Which episode? Chances are I’ve already seen it cause you know I’m from the future and all.” 

“It’s the fiftieth.” 

“Ooo I love that one,” Raven says.

“Oh cool! It's one of my favorite ones.” 

“Clarke said there were no wars in space so how are we going to see one?” Lexa asks and Raven laughs.

“Dude it’s literally a movie.” Raven says, “It’s fake.”

“How?”

“You know what nevermind.” Raven says and jumps out of the car when they pull into the parking lot, “I’m not gonna spend the next hour explaining to you what a movie is when we could be watching one.” 

Everyone gets out of the car and follows Michael inside the building. 

“Wait, you’ve seen all of the movies?” Michael asks as he pays for the tickets. 

“Yep, all fifty-two of them,” Raven says he takes one of the tickets from Michael’s hand while he passes them out to the others.

“Well don’t spoil it, because I haven’t seen this one yet. Have you guys seen this yet?” He points at Clarke and Lexa. 

“Well, Lexi doesn’t know what a movie is buuuut have you seen it, Griff?” Raven says and Michael laughs at her name for Lexa.

“Yeah, watched all of them with my dad.” Clarke smiles while Lexa glares at Raven.

“Okay let’s go get some snacks?” Michael says more in a question and walks over to the snack area. 

Raven runs up and points to the sour patch kids, “Could I get those ones?”

“Of course.” Michael smiles and grabs the sour patch kids, and grabs m&m’s for himself. “What do you guys want?” Michael then brings his attention to the two behind them. 

Michael then walks up to the cashier and puts down the two candy boxes, and orders a popcorn, “Okay have you guys found anything?” 

“Yeah, here.” Clarke places down two boxes of Skittles for both her and Lexa.

Michael pays the cashier and heads over to the movie room. “Alright, guys look for letter E.” Michael starts looking as he heads up the stairs. 

“Got it!” Raven says two spots ahead of the group and starts walking down the row to the chair that has her number on it.

The others follow and soon they’re all seated. Raven is sitting next to Michael, next to him sits Clarke and next to her sits Lexa. They all begin to talk before the lights dim and the commercials begin to play.

Lexa jumps at the volume of the sound but overall seems amazed by the technology. 

Raven and Michael talk about how stupid some of the movies look and Raven begins to explain the plot of almost everyone as she’s already seen them before.

Clarke just sits quietly and watches the commercials while munching on popcorn.

After the movie was finished, they got settled into the car. “Wow, that was cool.” Michael comments, and drives out of the parking structure, “How’d you like it, Lexa?” 

“I enjoyed it very much,” Lexa says from the back and smiles for the first time and Raven gasps.

“The commander is smiling? Wow never thought I’d see the day.” Raven sighs before turning her attention to Michael, “Anyways the movie was great even though I’ve seen it before. The next ones even better you’ll never guess who dies.”

“Raven, don’t spoil it,” Clarke says and Raven sighs dramatically.

“Way to ruin the fun, Griffin. You’re worse than your mom.”

“Hey, no one is worse than her!” Clarke teases and Raven laughs.

“Whatever you say, Clarkie.”

Michael stays silent and continues to jam out to the song that was playing lightly on the radio. “Alright, we’re here.” Michael turns off the car and runs inside. Next thing you know he is already on the couch, playing video games with Calum while Sage was watching very intensely. 

“Wow already?” Raven says walking in the room, “You could have invited me.” She jumps in between the two boys as Clarke and Lexa enter the house.

“After this game, I promise,” Michael says with his eyes still concentrated on the screen in front of him. “Dammit, Calum!” He throws the controller on the ground and grumbles. 

“That’s what you get for eating the last slice of pizza!” Calum pouts, “Plus you suck.” Michael gives Calum a confused look, “I didn’t eat your last slice-” but then was cut off by Raven. 

“Actually, I was the one to eat that last slice of pizza.” The mechanic says raising her hand slightly, “It was very good, sucks you couldn’t have it.”

Calum glares at Raven, “You’re going down.” he then throws the controller to Raven and begins the game. 

“No one can defeat Raven Reyes.” She says and rolls up her sleeves before killing Calum, “Ha! Told you.” Raven brags and goes to refocus on the game but Calum already killed her.

Calum starts laughing, “You and your girlfriend both suck Mikey!” he laughs. Sage can’t help but laugh too, and Michael glares at her, “Like you can do any better sAgA.” Sage pouts and shuts her mouth. 

“Why don’t you play against me?” Calum suggests sage with a huge smirk.   
“Nuh-uh.” Sage shakes her head. 

“Pleaseeee.” Calum gives her the puppy eyes. 

“Fine.” Sage grabs the controller from Raven’s hands and starts the game with Cal Pal. 

“NO!” Calum screams as he looks at the screen desperately. “HOW?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU BEAT ME!?” 

Sage shrugs with an evil smirk, “Luck I guess, or I’m just better at this game then you are.” Calum continues to glare as she smiles ‘innocently.’ 

“She’s right Cal you really do suck at the game,” She crosses her arms, “And at life.”

Sage and Michael both start laughing. “Good one.” Sage comments. 

“I know,” Raven says and flips her hair.

Lexa walks into the room with her nose in a book and sits on the couch, “Nerd.” Raven says and Lexa looks up at her.

“I do not know what that means, Raven.”

Raven puts her head in her hands, “You know what nevermind.”

“But what does it mean?”

Clarke sits down next to her, “It means you’re smart.”

“Well then thank you, Raven.”

Raven sits up and smiles, “You’re welcome, Lexi.”

“Don’t ever call her that again,” Octavia says laughing as she drags her boyfriend down onto the couch with her.

“I’m hungry!” Raven yells and stands from the couch.

“PIZZA!” Michael yells and runs over to the kitchen. He then grabs the phone and orders two boxes of cheese and pepperoni pizza. 

Sage sighs randomly, “I’m gonna go upstairs and take a shower.” She then stands up and runs up the stairs quickly.

“Do y'all want breadsticks?” he yells from the phone.

“Uhhh yeah!” Raven says, “Don’t know what they are but yeah!”

“Omg, you’re going to literally love them.” Michael then hangs up and waits by the front door patiently. 

Raven gets up and does a dance, “Pizza and breadsticks! Pizza and breadsticks!” She walks up to Michael and grabs his hands to make him dance.

Michael starts to dance along and sings the stupid song with her. 

Luke and Ash both walkout from the living room to find the two dancing. “What the heck is going on here?” Ashton asks with his arms crossed.

“Weirdos.” Luke mumbles. 

“You’re the weird ones,” Raven says and continues to dance.

“What she said,” Michael adds and continues to dance with her. 

“They need help,” Ashton whispers to Luke. Luke nods his head in agreement and they both walk back over to the living room to play their game. 

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rings. Michael lets go of Raven’s hands and sprints over to the door and swings it wide open. 

“Thank you, goodbye.” Michael yanks the box and slams the door. Then he grabs three slices on a plate, including four breadsticks and gobbles down. 

“Yoooo,” Raven says shoving two pieces of pizza in her mouth, “You better come get this before it’s gone!” she grabs a breadstick and sets it down on her plate before taking two more pieces of pizza. 

Everyone gets a slice.

A few minutes later, Sage comes down with her pajamas and her hair up in a towel. She grabs a slice of pizza and whispers in Calum’s ear. The two both nod and head upstairs. 

“I’m just gonna go for my seventh slice..” Michael mumbles and grabs yet again another slice. 

“Get me one!” Raven yells.

Michael groans playfully and grabs another slice. “Here you go.” 

“Aren’t you guys tired of this yet?” Octavia says picking at her slice of pizza, “I mean it was good but got boring after eating it like a million times.”

Michael gasps and places a hand on his chest, “I could never get tired of my baby!” He says, offended. 

Raven glares at her playfully, “You just started a war you don’t know how to finish.”

“You know that's one of the first things Anya said to me.” Clarke says, “How did you know?”

“I hear everything,” Raven says and stares at her creepily.

“That sounds like Anya,” Lexa says and smiles at the thought of her dead mentor.

Michael finishes his last bite of pizza. “Alright, I’m going upstairs to my bed to binge-watch my favorite movie. Anyone who wants to come is welcome.” Michael smiles and gets up from his chair. 

Raven stands and grabs his hand, “So what are we watching?” She says as they head upstairs.

“You’ll see.” Michael smiles and grabs her hand, and runs upstairs to his room and Raven follows.

The two sit down on the bed and Michael flips through Netflix before landing on a movie.

“Mean Girls huh?” Raven laughs and Michael nudges her, “What I’m not judging.” She says with her hands raised.

“It’s my fav,” Michael says and cuddles into his blanket. Then he grabs his Xbox controller, and turns it on. 

Raven sighs and snuggles beside him before focusing on the movie.

One hour and thirty-seven minutes later the movie is finished, “Not bad, not bad.” Raven says and gets up off the bed to stretch.

“Not bad? What do you mean?! This is the best movie ever with the perfect amount of drama.” Michael says and turns off his Tv. 

“Woah dude I was just messing, this movie just became one of my faves.” 

“Good,” Michael mumbles. “I’m going to bed.” he then turns on his side and falls asleep. 

Raven jumps next to him before sliding under the covers and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
